


homesick (in my hometown)

by wulancaka (surabayuh)



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Wulan and Teddy being his anchor, and being emotional about it, sancaka going back to his old house, with a dashing flashback of ibuk and bapak in every crevices of the slum's corner
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surabayuh/pseuds/wulancaka
Summary: Terjebak—itu bukan kata yang tepat. Ia tidak dijebak, tapi di—digantung. Digantung dengan jalan yang telah beraspal namun masih berbatu; digantung dengan selokan yang masih mengucur namun dengan air yang hitam pekat; digantung dengan deretan rumah yang sama tapiberbeda.Digantung oleh tempat ini—yang setengah memori, setengahasing.





	homesick (in my hometown)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i wrote in Indonesian in... wow. a while. like?? the last time i wrote using this bad bitches i was probably in grade school, which was a good 9 years ago. Pantesan aja karatan, ya Allah. 
> 
> Anyway! semoga kalian seneng ya, sama ceritanya. hhe hhe hhe.

_Everything looks so different now;_

_And It all changed, I don’t know why,_

_Then again, so did I._

* * *

“San?”

Tangan Sancaka berhenti, terpatung ditengah-tengah; antara maju dan mundur. Meragu—itu rasa yang berdebar di dadanya sekarang.

Di belakangnya ada Wulan dan Teddy, memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penasaran yang polos. Sancaka menarik tangannya kembali, menurunkannya kebawah, mengurungkan niat untuk mengetuk; _membuka._

Ini semua bermula dari kedamaian; ketika Djakarta tidak lagi harus bertopang padanya untuk keselamatan—ketika ada inkarnasi dewi dan titisan siluman dan pemencak misterius yang membantunya berkelahi melawan mereka yang mengancam sudut-sudut kota—ketika akhirnya, Sancaka bisa duduk di sofanya cukup lama untuk _berpikir._

Kala itu, dompetnya terbuka, dan foto Ibuk menyapanya—tak seperti sapaan hari-hari biasanya, yang berupa memori kabur tentangnya; yang ini _beda—_

_“besok, pulang sekolah, Ibuk sudah di rumah, masakin buat kamu.”_

Dia hanya bisa ingat suara ibuk ketika ia mengulang kalimat itu dalam kepalanya; waktu sudah mengikis banyak dari lekuk-lekuk ingatannya, dan ibuk, dengan segala regalia, senyum, dan tawanya, tidak masuk pengecualian. Sancaka tiba-tiba _rindu; _rindu dengan ibuk yang makin hari makin dia lupakan, dengan masakannya yang kini menyisakan rasa samar di lidahnya ketika ia memakan kreasi Wulan, dengan sentuhannya yang memorinya seperti hantu.

Tidak pernah ia serindu ini—bahkan waktu kecil-pun, dan hidup di jalanan; dulu, dia terlalu sibuk marah kepada bapak karena beliau _mati, _pada ibuk yang pergi dan _tidak kembali_, pada dunia yang tidak peduli, dan pada petir yang selalu membuatnya _lari_. Sancaka yang dulu punya terlalu banyak angkara dalam batinnya untuk memberi ruang pada rindu.

Sancaka mengambil dompetnya, tangannya menyisir foto buram ibuk dengan sentuhan sehalus bulu. Ia memejamkan matanya—ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat benar wajah _bapak_. Tidak punya foto untuk memicu memori tentang senyumnya, tentang matanya yang berbinar.

Waktu, rasanya, merenggut semua milik Sancaka—bahkan sisa-sisa kenangan tentang rumah-pun tak luput dari jangkauannya.

_Rumah._

Sancaka ingin _pulang. _

Jadi itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang; berdiri di depan rumah lamanya, tangan tergantung di antara iya dan tidak. Wulan dan Teddy menemaninya—mereka _selalu_ menemaninya—dan Sancaka tak bisa lebih bersyukur akan keberadaan mereka.

“San,” kata Wulan, hati-hati. “kamu ndak mau ngetok pintunya?”

Sancaka mundur; selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah.

“Aku—” dia berkata, suaranya kering dan pekat, seperti ada sumbat yang memblokir tenggorokannya. “Sebentar.”

Ia meminta waktu, entah kepada siapa, karena Sancaka sama sekali _tidak siap _akan betapa bedanya—dan samanya—pintu itu. Perubahannya tidak banyak; hanya ganti warna cat menjadi putih, dengan stiker sebuah band metal yang tidak Sancaka kenali menempel tepat di tengahnya. Temboknya juga, hanya diperbaharui lapisannya, dengan warna lama yang Sancaka ingat.

Namun, perbedaan sederhana itu justru menohok Sancaka—karena rasanya ia seperti terjebak—antara terlempar kembali ke masa lalu, dan terdorong maju ke saat ini.

Terjebak—itu bukan kata yang tepat. Ia tidak dijebak, tapi di—_digantung. _Digantung dengan jalan yang telah beraspal namun masih berbatu; digantung dengan selokan yang masih mengucur namun dengan air yang hitam pekat; digantung dengan deretan rumah yang sama tapi _berbeda._

Digantung oleh tempat ini—yang setengah memori, setengah _asing_.

“Boleh kita—” dia menelan ludahnya, berusaha mencari suaranya kembali, “boleh kita jalan dulu? Keliling, mungkin?”

Wulan dan Teddy bertukar-pandang selama sepersekian detik, sebelum mengangguk. Teddy mengambil satu tangan Sancaka, sementara Wulan meremas lengannya sebelum mengambil tangan Teddy yang tidak menggandenya.

_Jangkar, _pikir Sancaka; itulah mereka baginya—jangkar yang membumikannya ditengah ombak waktu yang terus mengoyak kesadarannya.

Mereka jalan bersama, mengelilingi pemukiman kumuh itu, yang tak jauh beda dengan kompleks rusun mereka. Orang-orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran—tiga orang asing, memandangi daerah yang membuat banyak orang berpaling.

“dulu, lapangannya nggak disemen kayak gitu,” kata Sancaka ketika mereka sampai di ruang terbuka, dimana anak-anak sibuk bermain bola. “dulu tanah asli, banyak batunya, terus mainnya _nyeker, _karena kita nggak mau sol sepatu kita diamplas tanah dan cepet rusak—jadi kalo jatuh, ya, berdarah.”

“Iya gitu, Bang?” tanya Teddy, mendongak padanya.

“Iya,” konfirmasi Sancaka, suaranya jauh—sejauh memori membawanya; terpental ke belakang dan dia _enam tahun lagi, berlari bersama Dwika sambil tertawa mengejar bola. Bahkan belum ganti baju dari seragam sekolah._

_“Sancaka!” _

_Itu suara ibuk, memanggilnya dari jauh. Sancaka mendongak dan menemukan sosoknya, dengan daster magenta legendaris yang diberi oleh Mbok Iyem, tetangga sebelah. Ibuk hanya memakai satu pasang sandal di kakinya; pasangannya ada di tangannya, terangkat tinggi sebagai peringatan._

_“Ayo pulang! Ganti baju, kerjain PR dulu, baru main!”_

_“Ah, Ibuk!” komplain Sancaka, “bentar buk, lagi seru!”_

_“Ayo, anak lanang yang manut! Kalo nggak ibuk sambit sendal lho!” kata ibuk, mengangkat sandalnya lebih tinggi._

_ Sancaka tahu ancaman itu hanya gertak sambal saja, tapi ia juga tahu lebih baik untuk tidak membantah ibuk. Jadi dengan berat hati, ia melambai ke Dwika, ke Fakhri, Ke Aro, mengakhiri permainan mereka, sebelum menyusul ibuk, tertatih-tatih memakai sepatunya._

_“di rumah masak apa, buk?” tanya Sancaka di perjalanan pulang. _

_“Ikan tongkol, tuh.” Jawab ibuk, mengacak rambutnya. “Bapakmu kan minta, kemarin.”_

“aku dulu sering main disini.” Rangkum Sancaka, irit kata karena takut suaranya bergetar apabila berbicara terlalu banyak. Ia berpaling, mencari tempat lain yang tidak mengingatkannya akan memori, namun gagal.

Seluruh tempat ini—pemukiman kumuh tua ini—mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Pos ronda tempat _Bapak, mengajaknya ronda malam, mengajarinya nama konstelasi sambil menceritakan kisah tentang pewayangan atau nenek buyutnya—_

Kelontong tempat _ibuk, menyuruhnya menghitung kembalian untuk memastikan karyawan baru Ko Ling tidak korupsi lagi—_

Halaman masjid tempat_nya dan teman-temannya bermain samblek mercon, mengagetkan jama'ah yang sedang shalat tarawih, dan menyebabkan mereka kena jeweran Pak Imam—_

Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Teddy agar ia terdistraksi dan mendapatkan teman baru. Salah satu anak yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan menghampirinya, mengajak main, dan Teddy mendongak dengan mata berbinar memohon dan “boleh ya mbak Wulan, Bang San, boleh ya boleh ya boleh ya _pleeeease—_”

Wulan menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum simpul. “yaudah, sana.” Katanya, memberi izin, dan Teddy bersorak sebelum menyusul anak-anak kampung yang tak dikenalnya, bermain permainan yang menyatukan mereka.

Sepeninggalannya, hanya ada Wulan di sebelah Sancaka, dan Sancaka tiba-tiba kehilangan sentuhan tangan kecil Teddy, yang sedari tadi melandaskannya. Membutuhkan apapun untuk pegangan, tanpa Sadar Sancaka meraih tangan Wulan, menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Wulan menggenggam tangannya balik, jari mereka saring terjalin.

“Semuanya sama—” kata Sancaka, melihat sekelilingnya, “tapi _beda.”_

Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan pada Wulan kalau bahkan disini, ketika kakinya berpijak pada kampung halamannya, ia masih _merindu? _

Rasanya ada beribu batu menyesakkan dadanya, mengisi kepalanya dengan nostalgia yang tak dapat dipenuhi tuntutannya.

Wulan menariknya pelan, dan Sancaka menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Wulan, mengandalkannya untuk menjadi karang untuk menghambat ombak yang terus menerjangnya. Satu hal yang konstan dari Wulan adalah _ketegarannya; _yang tak gentar berdiri di depan semua hadangan—bahkan ketika Sancaka gemetar.

“Aku nggak tau,” Sancaka memulai, suaranya pelan, “apa aku bisa ngelewati ini.”

“Bisa,” balas Wulan, dengan keyakinan yang tegas, tidak memberinya ruang untuk membantah. “Bisa—sama-sama.” Dia mendongak, menatap Sancaka lurus-lurus.

Sancaka memperhatikan matanya, yang coklat menyala, seperti batu bertuah, dan menemukan sedikit kepercayaan dirinya kembali. “sama-sama.” Dia memastikan, hati-hati.

Ketika Wulan mengangguk, ia mengambil sebagian beban dari dada Sancaka.

Wulan memanggil Teddy setelah setengah jam bermain, saat matahari sudah mulai tergelincir. Teddy, tentu saja, protes berat, tapi pada akhirnya menurut; menyelipkan dirinya di antara Sancaka dan Wulan, memaksa mereka melepas gandengan untuk meraih tangan kecilnya.

Sekali lagi, Sancaka berhadapan dengan pintu putih itu—pintu rumah lamanya.

_Bagaimana kalau semuanya berbeda? _Pikir Sancaka, _bagaimana kalau aku tidak lagi mengenali dalam rumahnya—?_

_Atau bagaimana kalau ternyata, semuanya tetap sama? _Bantahnya, dalam hati, _bagaimana kalau—kalau dibalik pintu itu, ada ibuk—?_

“San?”

Dia menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat Wulan memberinya senyuman dukungan. “Sama-sama,” katanya, mengingatkan Sancaka akan janjinya tadi, “oke?”

Mengangguk, Sancaka kembali mengangkat tangannya, dan kali ini benar-benar mengetuk pintu itu dengan hati berdebar.

_“Ya?”_

_Pintu terbuka, dan ada ibuk disana, menyambut Sancaka dengan tangan terbentang. Sancaka tertawa, tangannya yang masih menggandeng Bapak menariknya untuk masuk ke pelukan ibuk._

_“Eh, jejaka-jejaka ibuk udah pada pulang—aduh, kecut banget sih baunya!”_

_“kan jalannya jauh buk, keringetan—”_

“Siapa, ya?”

Yang berdiri di depannya adalah perempuan paruh baya, dengan rambut separuh memutih dan suara serak. Ia mendongak, menatap Sancaka dengan tatapan curiga.

Sejenak, Sancaka sungguh kecewa ketika wanita itu bukanlah _ibuk._

Ia membersihkan tenggorokannya. “Saya—Sancaka.” Katanya, lamat-lamat. “Saya dulu… tinggal di sini.”

Alis perempuan itu berkerut makin dalam, sebelum pelan-pelan melurus, menghalus, dan tiba-tiba matanya membesar. “Sancaka—Sancaka Sanciki?” katanya, dengan nada kaget.

Sancaka berkedip. Satu—dua. _Perempuan ini mengenalnya?_

“Iya…?”

“Anaknya Pak Sangaji?”

Mendengar nama bapak disebutkan setelah sekian tahun mengaduk sesuatu dalam hati Sancaka. “Iya,” jawabnya.

Perempuan itu menatapnya, atas bawah, lalu kemudian meletakkan tangan di atas dadanya, tertawa kaget. “Ya ampun, udah gede _banget _kamu dek!” katanya, matanya berbinar, “Aku Tinah, mbaknya Fakhri, temen sekelasmu SD—inget, gak?”

Sebuah memori timbul di benaknya; bermain di rumah Fakhri yang ada di RT sebelah, Mbaknya bolak balik memarahi mereka karena terlalu ramai, dia sedang mengerjakan tugas, astaga— “Mbak Tinah—tinggal disini?”

“ya iya lah, dek.” Katanya, mendecakkan lidah. “Ya Allah, kekar ya kamu, sekarang.” Ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar. “Masuk, masuk!”

Pelan-pelan, Sancaka masuk, diikuti oleh Wulan dan Teddy di belakangnya. Mbak Tinah membereskan meja sementara Sancaka melihat sekelilingnya.

Ahli hipnosis itu—yang dilawannya saat sedang mencegah persebaran toksin penyebab kecacatan janin—sempat membangkitkan kembali rumah Sancaka dari memorinya; meja kayu tua, lemari yang penuh dengan buku loak yang dibeli bapak, sofa tua tempat mereka biasanya berkumpul, bapak dan ibuk mengapit Sancaka, bahu membahu membantunya mengerjakan tugas.

Melihat sekelilingnya, Sancaka menemukan bahwa tidak banyak yang berubah; hanya sofanya yang diganti; rak, meja, lemari, semua masih sama—masih ada disana, meskipun dipindah tempatnya.

Sama, tapi—_berbeda._

Sancaka tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi akan fakta ini.

“Duduk!” Perintah mbak Tinah, dan Sancaka menarik Teddy, yang menarik Wulan, untuk menempati sofa asing itu. “Ini siapa? Istri anakmu?”

Sancaka membuka mulutnya, hendak mengoreksi; _bukan, ini tetanggaku, yang kadang membuatku terbangun sampai malam karena terbayang senyumnya, dan adiknya, yang mengesalkan setengah mati namun memandangku seakan aku seluruh dunianya, selain kakaknya—_tapi Mbak Tinah sudah berganti topik bahkan sebelum Sancaka bicara, “kamu dulu waktu masih _piyik_ kaya dia,” Mbak Tinah mengedikkan kepalanya ke Teddy, yang menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan penasaran, “Sering banget _nggarai _aku, inget nggak?”

_Fakhri dan Sancaka bersembunyi dibalik tembok, sehabis meletakkan bedak bayi milik adik bungsu Fakhri di atas pintu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk—_

_Pintu terbuka. Bedak oleng—jatuh._

_“Fakhri!” Jerit Mbak Tinah, wajahnya separuh putih karena bedak, separuh merah karena marah. “Heh, bocah sedeng, aku mau pergi, ngerti nggak!” _

_Sancaka dan Fakhri tertawa berguling-guling, sebelum melakukan tos penuh kemenangan._

_“Sama siapa kamu? Pasti si Sanciki ya?! Sini, kalian berdua, biar aku gundul—”_

_“Lari, San!” teriak Fakhri, menarik tangan Sancaka dengan tawa tak terbendung, mengajaknya kabur. “Lari, lari, lari!”_

Sancaka tertawa, tanpa sadar, mengenang memori itu.

“Bapakmu tuh, le,” kata Mbak Tinah, kini pandangannya ke arah Teddy. “dulu tuh, jailnya _masya Allah,” _ia menggelengkan kepala, “suka bikin orang _nyebut, _ngerti nggak?”

“Mbak Tinah, sudah berapa lama tinggal disini?” Sancaka segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, tak ingin Teddy dan Wulan untuk merasa tidak nyaman dengan asumsi mbak Tinah. “Sendiri aja?”

Mbak Tinah mengangkat tangannya, menghitung jari. “Udah 17 tahunan, kali ya?” ia berkata. “pokoknya, selisih 2 tahun sama waktu kamu pergi itu, deh—Cak Min nawarin ibukku, terus langsung diterima sama dia.” Dia membentangkan tangannya, “yaudah, disini sampai sekarang—suami anak ikut juga, cuma mereka belom pulang aja.”

Sancaka mengangguk, mencerna ini semua; Fakta bahwa Mbak Tinah telah menempati rumahnya lebih lama dari _dirinya sendiri._

Sancaka tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi akan fakta ini.

“Fakhri gimana, mbak?” Tanya Sancaka lagi, setelah beberapa saat. “apa kabar, dia?”

Senyum mbak Tinah memudar, dan ia menatap pahanya. Memainkan jarinya. “Meninggal, tahun lalu.” Kata mbak Tinah, pelan. “sakit—TBC. Nggak kuat nebus obat.”

Jantung Sancaka mencelos. Fakhri—teman sebangkunya semasa SD, kawannya di tiap-tiap kejahilannya—_meninggal? _

“Kamu juga,” kata mbak Tinah, menyadarkan Sancaka dari lamunannya. “Sekampung ngira kamu meninggal, tau ndak—waktu kamu ngilang. Dikira diculik orang, terus, yah.” Ia mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian menyisir rambutnya dengan jejari yang kurus tulang. “Waduh, rame deh, pas kamu hilang.” Ia mendesah. Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke senderan sofa.

Sancaka menatap Mbak Tinah, lamat-lamat, “sekampung nyari saya?” tanyanya, setengah tidak percaya.

Mbak Tinah mendecakkan lidahnya. “Ya ampun San, banyak _banget_ tau, yang nyari kamu.” Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. “Ibukmu tuh, nyaris gila waktu dia pulang terus tau kamu pergi dari rumah.”

Sesuatu menohok dada Sancaka. “Ibuk—Ibuk _pulang?” _tanyanya, suaranya tercekat.

Ia sudah mendengar ini, sebelumnya, dari Wulan. Kisah soal ibuk yang kembali—namun semuanya buram baginya; terlalu abstrak untuk dibayangkan, karena sulit rasanya menghubungkan Wulan dengan Ibuk di satu area yang sama.

Tapi Mbak Tinah, mbak Tinah tetangganya, mbak Tinah kakak sahabat kecilnya, Mbak Tinah yang mengatakan bahwa Ibuk _kembali, _menceloskan jantung Sancaka—membangkitkan kembali rindu lama yang hingga kini tak berani disambangnya.

Mbak Tinah menghela nafas panjang. “bolak balik, San.” Katanya, simpatetik. “jaga-jaga kalo sampe kamu muncul.”

_Ibuk pulang ibuk pulang ibuk pulang ibuk pulang—_

_Kalau aku tunggu sedikit saja waktu itu—_

_Kalau aku menyempatkan diri untuk kembali—_

“Sekarang… masih?” tanya Sancaka, suaranya tercekat. “Masih—masih sering kesini?”

Sebuah tangan kecil meraih tiga jarinya, menggenggamnya erat—Teddy; berusaha menjangkarnya ke daratan.

Mbak Tinah menggeleng. “Udah lama. _Nyerah, _dia.” Katanya, menatap Sancaka penuh kasihan, “mau nyari di tempat lain, katanya.”

Sancaka menghela nafas panjang, putus-putus. Genggaman tangan Teddy mengerat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

_Ibuk ibuk ibuk ibuk ibuk—_

“Rumahnya ndak banyak berubah, ya mbak,” Kata Sancaka, memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk keluar dari kubangan penyesalan yang terus menariknya masuk. “perabotnya masih banyak yang sama.”

Mbak Tinah melambaikan tangannya, “Haduh, nggak mau repot, kita tuh.” Katanya. “wong mebelnya masih bagus, gausah ganti.” Ia menoleh, memandang sekeliling, “paling kita cuma—“

Ia terdiam, tiba-tiba, matanya membesar. “Bentar.” Katanya, tiba-tiba berdiri. “Bentar, _bentar—” _

Ia berjalan cepat ke arah belakang, yang Sancaka tahu akan menuntunnya ke gudang. Matanya mengikuti tiap langkah Mbak Tinah sampai punggungnya hilang tertutup tembok, sebelum akhirnya berdiri, kembali melihat sekeliling.

Rak dekorasi berbentuk rumah yang masih tergantung di tembok—"itu hadiah ulang tahun perkawinan dari bapak, untuk ibuk.” Kata Sancaka, entah pada siapa. Ia ingat rak itu, dibuat sendiri didepan rumah, dengan Sancaka ditugaskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian ibuk seharian sementara bapak memaku dan mendesain mahakaryanya.

meja kaca yang digunakan untuk menyangga TV— “itu kacanya ganti 2 kali, gara-gara pecah waktu antenanya kesambar petir.” Lanjutnya, mengingat hari dimana Sancaka menangis di pelukan bapak, ketakutan setengah mati, sementara ibuk menyapu serpihan-serpihan kaca dari lantai, menebahinya dari bantalan sofa.

Dan buku-bukunya— “masih ada buku bapak.” Suaranya bergetar sekarang, “masih ada buku soal—”

“nah, _ini!”_

Kembalinya mbak Tinah mengagetkan mereka semua. Ia masuk membawa kardus besar, menaruhnya pelan-pelan diatas meja tamu.

Di dalamnya, ada tumpukan pigura foto—foto keluarga _Sancaka_.

“aku nyimpen.” Kata Mbak Tinah, suaranya lembut. “kalau-kalau kamu balik.” Ia meletakkan tangan diatas pundak Sancaka.

Sancaka berlutut, pelan-pelan, tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika ia meraih pigura paling atas; bapak, ibu dan Sancaka di hari pertama ia masuk SD.

_“buk, kok seragamnya kegedean sih—”_

_“hush. Itu ibuk sengaja; kamu kan tumbuhnya cepet banget—biar gak keseringan ganti, gitu. Hemat.”_

_“ah, tapi buk, temenku yang lain seragamnya ngepas!”_

_“Sancaka, udah,” sebuah tangan hangat mendarat di bahu Sancaka, menenangkannya. Bapak. “dengerin ibukmu, ya?”_

Memori itu mengalir, sementara Sancaka menelisik gurat muka bapak dalam foto itu.

Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa benar-benar membayangkan wajah bapak dengan _jelas, _setelah waktu yang cukup lama.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk Sancaka menyadari bahwa cairan basah yang mengaliri pipinya adalah _air mata._

Ada banyak lagi foto disana; bapak ibuk, berdua, di hari pernikahan mereka. Sancaka, difoto waktu ranking 1. Sancaka, Dwika dan Fakhri, duduk di atas kap mobil garapan Pak Ngadimin, pemilik bengkel tetangga dulu.

Pigura yang terakhir kosong, tak punya foto. Meskipun begitu, Sancaka tahu gambar apa yang seharusnya ada di sana.

Foto ibuk di dompetnya seakan mengetuk hatinya.

“makasih—” suara Sancaka serak. Tercekat. Berat. “makasih sudah nyimpenin, mbak.”

“udah terlalu lama ini sama aku,” kata Mbak Tinah, nadanya pelan. “bawa pulang aja, San.”

Tanpa mbak Tinah menawarkan-pun, Sancaka sudah hendak meminta. Ia mendongak, menatap mbak Tinah, yang terlihat bertahun-tahun lebih tua dari umur seharusnya. Kemiskinan selalu punya efek itu; menuakan orang sebelum waktunya.

Ia memeluk kotak itu erat-erat, wajah ibuk dan bapak berputar di benaknya.

Mereka tinggal sedikit lebih lama, sampai maghrib, namun menolak ketika mbak Tinah menawarkan makan malam. Sancaka dan Wulan beranjak, menarik Teddy bersama mereka, ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 7.

“sering-sering mampir, San.” Kata mbak Tinah, ketika mengantar mereka kedepan pintu.

Sancaka mengangguk, tatapannya menyapu keseluruhan interior rumah, mencamkannya pada memori sebelum pintu ditutup, dan ia kembali lupa.

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar, menuju ke arah stasiun, ketika Sancaka berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, mengamati lamat-lamat.

Ini rumah—tapi _bukan_.

Sama tapi _beda_.

“Kenapa, San?”

Ia menoleh, mendapati Wulan dan tatapan khawatirnya, serta Teddy, yang sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk.

“Nggak apa.” Sancaka menggelengkan kepalanya. Rindunya bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang baru, yang lain, yang tidak Sancaka _mengerti._ “Ayo, pulang.”

Perjalanan pulang hanya 2 jam memakai kereta lintas kota, tapi rasanya ada jurang yang memisahkan tempat tinggalnya kini dengan mantan rumahnya.

Ketika ia sampai di kontrakannya, Sancaka meletakkan tiap-tiap pigura di atas lemarinya, langsung mengarah ke tempat sofanya berada—agar ia bisa melihat _mereka _tiap bangun tidur.

Pigura terakhir, yang kosong, membuat Sancaka terhenyak, memutar otak. Apakah ia singkirkan saja? Disimpan saja?

Atau foto ibuk dikembalikan ke tempatnya?

Ia membuka dompetnya, memandangi foto ibuk lama. Senyumnya masih sama, cantiknya juga.

Sancaka _rindu_; penyesalan dan penasaran berkecamuk jadi satu. Ia tak siap jauh dari satu-satunya pengingat akan keberadaannya.

Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah kolom sebelahnya; foto dirinya, Teddy, dan Wulan, di hari pengambilan rapot Teddy.

Sebuah ide melayang di kepalanya, dan ia mengambil lembaran foto itu, memasukkannya kedalam pigura kosongnya. Meletakkannya di antara bapak dan ibuknya.

_Keluarga_, ia pikir, _lebih dari darah._

Dan lagipula, Sancaka tak membutuhkan pengingat akan keberadaan Wulan dan Teddy; karena mereka _selalu _disana, tiap Sancaka melihat—ada dan nyata, bukan hanya memori dan foto belaka.

Melihat koleksi barunya, Sancaka menghela napas panjang.

Ia masih rindu, entah pada apa, atau siapa; ia bahkan tak tahu mana yang sebenarnya _rumah._

Tapi melihat wajah bapak dan ibuk—wajah Wulan dan Teddy, paling tidak—ia merasa dimanapun itu, rumah sudah _dekat. _


End file.
